


#GW2FriendShips

by Idrial_Narrenstolz



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gaming, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrial_Narrenstolz/pseuds/Idrial_Narrenstolz
Summary: Guild Wars 2 is an MMORPG developed by ArenaNet and was released in 2012. Recently, the developers launched the campaign ‘Guild Wars 2 Friend/Ships’. The goal is to collect the stories and experiences of players with other players, and their resulting relationships. This is my contribution to this campaign.(Warning: English is not my mother tongue so…if you find mistakes…you may keep them^.^)





	#GW2FriendShips

Hello, Internet and Archive of Our Own!

After several months of inactivity, I'm back in typing action with a contribution to the ‘Guild Wars 2 Friend/Ships’-campaign! I would like to dedicate this piece of writing to the person who means the most to me in the world – after my mother: my beloved Thomas, who lights up my life with a little more joy each day.

I've been playing Guild Wars 2 for over one and a half years now, and as much as I regret that I'm unlikely to ever see and experience all aspects of the game – such as Living World Season 1 – I am grateful for joining the community when I did. Many people have entered my life since then. People who have accompanied me on my adventures in Tyria and beyond. People with whom I had a lot of fun. With whom I could laugh and cry, and with whom I parted ways again. Today I want to tell you about these people.

This is my story.

 

***

 

Those who know me better will know that usually my preference for games lies mostly with single player games, because playing alone in a quiet and constant world has always been more fun to me than the hectic, competitive back and forth in an online world, like World of Warcraft for example. Not that I don’t like WOW – quite the opposite actually. The Warcraft-Lore has always intrigued me, but the ever-changing world made it a bit unappealing to me in my younger years.

Long speech, no sense at all: my older brother was an enthusiastic WOW-player for many years. But when most of his guild became inactive and apparently switched to another game, he didn’t enjoy the famous Blizzard title anymore, and did the same as his friends. He switched to Guild Wars 2, and I followed shortly thereafter.

I remember exactly how I came home from school one day and heard him curse. Curious about what he was so upset about, I entered the living room and took in the very first sight of the Dragon’s Stand Meta Event – the fight against Mordremoth – and I was impressed by what I saw. A few hours later, I watched my brother play the Heart of Thorns Story, and I fell in love with little Taimi and her golem Scruffy immediately. In my head a switch was flipped. The interest was there.

Less than 48 hours later, I had bought Guild Wars 2 + Heart of Thorns, had it installed, and started experimenting with the playable races and classes to see what would suit me best. Finally, I chose a female, human ranger, whom I called ‘Vysenre’.

After a few weeks of playtime, I joined a nice guild, where at some point I read a message in the guild chat, if anyone would like to play PVP with him. Well, I was not an expert – far from it to be precise! My playing style was strange, even for a console gamer who played with a keyboard for the first time, and I’m still not sure about the ranger and all of his possibilities. So I realized that damage and strategy are not my middle names, and even if I had never engaged in PVP in any game before, I knew it would not be my favorite aspect of Guild Wars 2. But hey: _Gives achievement points and gold, so why not?_

So I wrote to Zeshiro.6879, who then introduced himself to me as Thomas, that I would like to keep him company, but that the amount of my fighting skills – and my PVP skills in particular – is almost zero to none, and that I’m a complete amateur. He simply replied that it would not bother him, and he would gladly teach me.

And thus began a tedious – probably more for him, than for me – but also nice time. He explained to me exactly what I had to do when/where/how, and what not to. Where my strengths and weaknesses were as a ranger, and later as a necro, and how I could improve my abilities. Often it was also annoying, because…well…some diehard PVP players… like to take the game…a teeny tinny bit to serious sometimes. So, of course there was expected for me to receive the one or the other very charming wisp. But that's just part of PVP, I suppose.

After a long break that Thomas took from the game, we continued where we left off and tried our luck with a PVP season. We had a lot of fun fighting together against other players and started to meet in our Team Speak Server and online at appointed times. Often we spent the whole day together and talked about everything that came to our minds as we played match after match: music, games, comics, anime, etc…

At some point we realized that we wanted to spend as much time together as we could. That we were happy when the other one was there, and a little disappointed when the other one left. Meanwhile, we explored much more in the game together, such as the different story sections, the Fractals, the Meta Events. We set up some crazy theories on how the story could continue, started playing the predecessor – Guild Wars – and finally realized that we really liked each other.

On January 22, 2017 he told me that he had fallen in love with me and I told him vice versa, and after some back and forth in real life, we became a happy couple. I'm overjoyed to have found my loved one, and even if I hit my forehead from time to time and ask the developers of ArenaNet: ‘What were you just thinking when you made this?’, I’m thankful for Guild Wars 2. Because it gave me the opportunity to meet one of the most wonderful humans there is.

 

Thanks, ArenaNet!

 

I wish all who read this a wonderful Valentine's Day. Whether you spend it with your loved one or on your own.

 

***

 


End file.
